


Come Undone

by Amberina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-17
Updated: 2005-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberina/pseuds/Amberina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan got it wrong. This is how it really happened. (Companion piece to Half-Undone.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Undone

The first time they kissed, Lilly dared them, because Lilly was Lilly, and Logan had asked her to after a long night of sex and drunken discussion of same-sex relationships. While Lilly idly mentioned the things she'd done to Trina in the kitchen, Logan decided it was the right time to tell her what a nice ass he thought her brother had.

The next night, she dared them to kiss, and Logan played it cool, because hey, it was his idea. Duncan looked like he'd been caged, his eyes darting around and his cheeks burning red. Logan found it cute, in a way.

 

The second time, Lilly told him to do it. "The Donut needs a little loosening up," she'd said with that gorgeous grin of hers and Logan couldn't disagree. Logan was surprised when Duncan initiated it first, his tongue pushing its way into his mouth, hot and wet.

Logan decided to take it the next step, partly because there's nothing more loosening up than a blow-job, and partly because he wanted to see just how far he could push his friend. Not that Logan didn't want it himself... but that wasn't the point.

Unfortunately, Logan had just begun unbuckling Duncan's belt when Lilly came in. As she pulled him away, she whispered, "Not that loose."

 

The third time, there'd been a lot of drinking, and Duncan was babbling about things that didn't make sense. Logan was glad when Duncan began to kiss him, because at least then he didn't have to deal with his drunken ramblings.

Then Duncan's hands were under his shirt, and he was pulling it off, and if he wanted to play this way, Logan was up for it. Literally up for it, as the shirt came off and Duncan got to his knees.

Duncan swallowed. Logan's not sure why, but he thought back then that that made Duncan gayer than he was. Not that he was overly concerned with being gay, but it kind of made him feel superior as he took Duncan's cock into his own mouth. Logan spit into his beer when he was done.

 

After Lilly died, Logan went into a tailspin. His brain was never clear, everything pissed him off, and he hated everything and himself. And then there was Duncan, sitting beside him, and Logan wondered if he still tasted the same. He found out, furiously moving his mouth up and down Duncan's cock, his hands joining in to help, until Duncan came. He still tasted like Duncan.

And then Duncan pushed him away and there was Aaron, standing there in the doorway and Logan didn't think, just did, and then Duncan's come was on the carpet. Aaron told him to pick out a belt, and he did, and when he hit him, Logan was smiling.

Logan didn't realize Duncan had left until afterwards.

 

Over the next few months, Logan wanted more on occasion. Duncan began to refuse him, and Logan asked him if he was afraid of being a faggot. Duncan said yes, and the next time Logan went down to Mexico he got some liquid X.

 

A few days before the start of their junior year, Logan swung open the door to find Duncan standing on his doorstep. He looked like shit and smelled like he hadn't showered in days. Logan was a little surprised Celeste let her only remaining golden child look like that, and then he remembered, faintly, that she was out of town.

Duncan kissed him then, his tongue sloppily pushing into Logan's mouth. It didn't taste good, but it didn't taste as bad as Logan would have thought, and it certainly felt good. It felt really, really good.

Trina brushed past him without a word, and Logan knew he'd hear about it later, but who was she to say anything to him? She'd fucked Lilly against the kitchen counter, if his dead girlfriend was to be believed. Funny, that was one thing Logan did believe from Lilly.

He led Duncan inside, and up to his room, and Duncan wasted no time, going to work on his cock. He laughed as he moaned, and he knew he'd fuck Duncan that day.

 

If Logan thought about it, he'd probably come to the conclusion that he was testing Duncan, when he sat on his lap and began to move his body against his at their lunch table. But Logan didn't really think about it.

Logan tries not to think about much.

 

It started with a kiss on poker night. Though it was the last thing Logan wanted, the fear of getting caught by their buddies was an incredible aphrodisiac, and before he knew what he was doing, Duncan was handing him some lube that he apparently did carry in his back pocket. You really have loosened him up, Lilly's voice said in the back of Logan's head, and she would have continued, if Logan didn't quiet the thoughts by pushing his cock into her brother.

He came quickly, but his orgasm was powerful. After he was done, he pulled out, and quickly pulled his pants up, looking around. Not that he entirely minded everyone knowing about the fact that he liked a little cock (or, a big cock, Logan corrected his own thoughts) alongside the pussy that came so easily to him... he just really didn't feel like the bullshit tonight.

Logan was zipping up his pants and Duncan was leaning in to kiss him when Weevil came in. "Don't be gay," Logan said, out of reflex, to Duncan, and Duncan looked hurt, but then just turned around and pretended to be busying himself with the poker chips. Logan looked at Weevil.

Weevil just stared at Logan, as if he was contemplating something.

 

Weevil approached Logan in the bathroom. Logan knew it was him, he could smell the tacos on him a mile away. "You seem to have a habit of catching people with their dicks out," Logan had said, before he finished his business and zipped up. Weevil remained quiet.

"Your dick wasn't out the first time," Weevil said finally, and Logan nodded.

"So what?" Logan washed his hands in the sink, and turned his back to Weevil as if to state that he didn't scare him. It's what it seemed like he was saying, but really, Logan was just washing his hands, and couldn't give a fuck if Weevil thought he was scared or not. "I'm sure your granny isn't too big on hate crimes, considering your unfortunate - "

"Shut up," Weevil said, and there was just annoyance in his voice, not anger.

Logan smirked, and he loved the way the expression felt on his face. It was like a warm, comfortable MasterCard. Never leave home without it. Maybe that was American Express... "Well if you say so, Eli. What do you want?"

Weevil put something into his pocket, something Logan only saw a flash of and couldn't identify, and then he turned around and left. Logan was mildly disappointed.

 

When his mother died - correction, when his mother disappeared, Logan felt himself losing ground again. It was like Lilly all over again, and he didn't know which way was up, or how to get back to normal again. And then there was Veronica, and for once, Logan saw her as something entirely different. Something he needed. Veronica was up, he realized, and Duncan fell to the wayside.

He saw Duncan fall apart, and he didn't care. He knew he probably should, but he couldn't. The entire world was Veronica, and nothing else mattered. Not Duncan. Not his mother.

And then, when he was told that Veronica had turned him in to the cops, that Veronica thought he could possibly kill Lilly, that world fell apart, and Logan was left wishing he'd used his only phone call to call Duncan.

 

Logan stood on the bridge and he looked down and he saw his mother in the air, in the sea, and he thought maybe he shouldn't have had so much to drink, and then again, he probably should have, and he wondered what was going through his mother's head before she jumped and if it was anything like what was going through his.

The air smelled like death, and Logan hoped that he'd fall, that he'd just lose his balance, and go tumbling down. He wondered if he'd drown or if he'd break his neck on the way down. He faintly remembered reading something or hearing something about... something... but then he didn't even remember what he was trying to recall, and then there were engines behind him, motorcycle engines, and there was Weevil.

Logan had never been more happy to see him in his entire life.

He can't recall what happened, or what was said, all he remembers is Weevil's fists pounding into him, and laughing. Oh, Logan laughed as Weevil hit him, he laughed because he knew - he knew he would beat him to death, and that would be good.

And then the punching stopped, and he looked around and the other motorcycles were gone, and Weevil was helping him up and he's not sure why, but he wanted to kill Weevil right then, because he hadn't killed him.

Then Weevil's lips were on his, rough and everything that Duncan was not, and that's what Logan thought, as Weevil kissed him on the bridge. He's not Duncan. He still doesn't know why Weevil kissed him, but that seemed beside the point at that moment.

 

Logan doesn't remember how he got from the bridge to Duncan's. When he woke up in the morning he was there, and his entire body felt like it'd been run over by a freight train. Duncan was asleep beside him, and Logan didn't bother waking him up, asking what happened the night before. He knew all he needed to know.

Logan put his shoes on, and Duncan sat up. He didn't say anything, he just looked at him. Logan had no idea what he was expected to say, so he just left.

He walked home, in the street, and he hoped that maybe, just maybe, a car would hit him. It never did.


End file.
